Warhammer 40k Timeline
Back Dark Heresy Apocrypha: DARK HERESY TIMELINE By Alan Bligh Dark Heresy Apocrypha is an irregular series of articles and optional game rules for the Dark Heresy Roleplay Game. The Apocrypha contains all manner of exciting things such as rules additions, new types of character and different ways of constructing groups of Acolytes, as well as ideas for running particular types of game. Such knowledge however, comes with a warning—it is anticipated that some Apocrypha will have substantial implications for your games of Dark Heresy if you choose to use them. The Apocrypha are subject change and sit slightly outside of the purity of Dark Heresy’s core rules. For those of you who have steeled your soul and crave forbidden knowledge you read at you own risk! Enjoy. —The Curators of the Dark Heresy Oubliette of Knowledge. Note that this timeline is by no means complete or exhaustive and offers only a snapshot of the unfolding history of the Calixis Sector, as it might be made known to the Acolytes of the Inquisition. Much of the true nature of events, as well as whole occurrences of dire import themselves remain hidden. A few major events found within the wider sweep of the Imperium’s history have also been included to establish context. DATE STAMP 40K STANDARD / DARK HERESY -.M30-M31 THE GREAT CRUSADE EARLY M31 THE HORUS HERESY 100-600.M36 THE AGE OF APOSTACY 228.M36 THE WAR OF ASSASSINS 378.M36 THE REIGN OF BLOOD ENDS IN THE DEATH OF GOGE VANDIRE 395.M36 The Haarlock Charter: The granting of the Haarlock Great Charter by Sebastian Thor to the Free Captain Mordercai Haarlock for his service against the apostate fleets of the Frateris Templar. 723-736.M36 The Great Voyage: Solomon Haarlock’s fleet undertakes a perilous thirteen-year voyage and charts a volume of space beyond the Imperium’s borders he dubs the “Calyx Expanse” finding several xenos domains, substantial mineral resources, several stable warp channels and scattered human populated worlds of unknown providence. He also notes several worlds that he deems to mark out the territory, of a long dead greater civilisation, aeons old, and names their former realms a “Chalice of Great and Ancient Wickedness”. He notes the area for its entry in the Cartographia Universalis as rich in “Souls, Plunder, Wealth and Things Best Left Undisturbed”, and a region that could be added to the Imperium but only purchased with a “Great Effusion of Blood.” 133.M37 The World of Sinophia Founded: As the Granted Personal Fiefdom of the Rogue Trader Teresa Sinos at the end of her voyages. The planet is situated beyond the edge of the Scarus Sector and rapidly becomes a staging post for expeditions into the Calyx Expanse and the Halo Stars. Various-M37-M39 The Age of Plunder: The stories brought back from the Calyx Expanse of wealth, xenos artefacts and life sustaining worlds draw numerous Free Captains, Rogue Traders and renegades to the region from across the Scarus and Ixaniad Sectors. Darker tales surface as well of inhuman empires, horrific xenos “Mind Eaters”, warp worshiping savages who were once men, the dark perils of the limitless “Abyss of Ha’az’Roth” and of a baleful black star that presages disaster. But enough plunder flows to keep a steady stream of adventurers, rogues and Explorators entering the expanse, many never return. 290-299.M38 THE ALTID CRUSADE Mid. M38 The Meratis Settlement: Isolationist voider families fleeing persecution in the dynastic wars of the Ixaniad Sector settle the Meratis Cluster in the stellar dead zone between the abyss and their former home. In time their numbers are swollen by human renegades, outlaws and worse, forming the Meratech Clans. 038.M39 THE MOONS OF YMGRL CLEANSED OF GENESTEALERS 322.M39 The Angevin Crusade Begins: Preator Golgenna Angevin, a powerful noble from the Terran Court is raised to the rank of Lord Militant and granted a writ from the High Lords to persecute a crusade to liberate and dominate the area of space designated as the Calyx Expanse. His crusade forces drawn principally from the Segmentum Solar numbering over seventeen million levied troops divided into four battle groups and a strategic reserve, re-enforced by elements of the Legios Venator and Magna, as well as the Black Templars, Tigers Argent, Sons of Medusa and Charnel Guard Chapters of Adeptus Astartes and a significant naval deployment from the battlefleets Solar and Obscurus. While a score of Rogue Trader and Explorator fleets range ahead of the main forces identifying targets and providing active reconnaissance in this dangerous region of space. Swelling the forces already vast ranks are tens of thousands of “pauper warriors” whipped up into a frenzy of holy zeal by the Ecclesiarchy and the passing of the crusade fleets and innumerable petty hangers-on, opportunists and logistical transports, with supply trains leading back whole sectors away from the font. Using the well established frontier world of Sinophia as its forward staging post and marker, the crusade’s main thrust in launched like an armoured fist into the heart of the Calyx Expanse across the Periphery in a two pronged assault into the regions heading towards two prominent systems where Rogue Traders have long established pro-Imperial human contact; Malfi and Solomon. 341-545.M39 The Reaping of the Emperor’s Wrath: Having strongly established and fortified two salients of conquered territory into the Calyx Expanse, with their domains now anchored on the worlds of Solomon and Malfi, as well as defeated three minor xenos empires and innumerable other non-compliant forces in the prior twenty years of fighting, the Crusade pauses for fortification and entrenchment of its gains before the next stage of conquests begins. The crusade is then granted a fresh influx of troops by the High Lords in recognition of its success (and the wealth already pouring from their conquests), in order to press on. Seizing the moment, the Crusade forces carry out the greatest single sweep of conquests of the conflict as the two-pronged assault from the salient arms sweep together conquering as many worlds in the apace of four years as had been taken in the proceeding two decades, forming the territory later known as the Golgenna Reach it what becomes known to the chroniclers as the “Reaping of the Emperor’s Wrath.” Of the many famous victories of this campaign, one of the most lauded belongs too the young general Drusus, who took the war-world of Iocanthos in single week, overthrowing a great and baleful tyranny there, while perhaps the most infamous is the Exterminatus of the world of Amun’an Morrus, whose once-human machine population is judged to tainted to exist. Such horrors are attested to on this world that after its destruction its former location is stricken from all records, only to live on as a dark legend. 353-558.M39 The Golgenna Consolidation: With the first and second great phases of its vast operation complete,(and partly owing to battle fatigue after thirty years of Crusade), Angevin’s forces consolidated their hold of what was more than two hundred captured worlds, and shepherded the arrival of the a first wave of Imperial colonisation to the areas they controlled. During this period of relative peace, several notable regiments who had earned great glory in the wars (such as the Brontine Centurions) were given rights of settlement to their own worlds, while several attached forces (such as the Astartes) rotated out of Crusade service. 359.M39 The Crusade Second Front is Opened: The Crusade’s third great push begins with freshly raised army group gathered from the core worlds of the Segmentum Obscurus, under the command of High Admiral Vaakkon, opening a second front. Invading from the Calyx expanse’s Coreward, with the goal of linking up with Angevin’s own forces who advance from Golgenna to meet them. This phase of the campaign proves disastrous, as worsening warp conditions and a series of calamities and reversals beset the conflict, and when the fleets finally meet in 363.M39 at Orendal the Imperial losses of the last four years nearly equal that of the first two decades of the Crusade. Angevin commands the world of Orendal to be transformed in a shrine to honour the fallen dead and retreats, some say a man broken in will and purpose, to the interior of Golgenna Reach, devolving command of his armies to his senior generals and admirals with mixed success, as with no clear line of authority factionalism and bitter rivalries start to appear in their ranks. 363-369.M39 The Bleak Years: With the Crusade’s forward impetus stalled, its domains begin to come under repeated and sustained attack from without, weathering the storms of an Ork Waagh, and the privations of xenos corsairs and raiders whose assaults claims the lives of millions. Signs and opens are everywhere; a burning black fire is seen in the skies of Lossal prime days before all contact with the thriving colony world is lost, the wreckage of an entire overdue re-enforcement battle group out of Akurion is discovered by piquet ships operating on the fringes of the Ha’az’Roth region and plagues decimate the worlds of the Malfian Holdfast. Rebellions and cult activity rises to threaten what were thought to be stable worlds and assassins claim the life of Arch-Confessor Melcher El, the Crusade’s spiritual leader. Worsening rivalry between the generals and Imperial Commanders break out into petty conflicts, betrayals and wave of outright distrust allows matters to deteriorate further. For the first time the Crusade’s gains begin to be lost, and the Imperial forces are stretched increasingly thin in their defence of the new realm, and morale problems and discord grow in the ranks. Only the fleets of the Rogue Traders Sibylline Haarlock and Ludd Sabrehagen providing rapid transport and redeployment for the brilliant and daring counter attacks of General Drusus’s army group against the warp-worshiping xenos race known as the Yu’vath and their debased human allies prevent the entire Malfian region from collapsing and leaving the Crusade’s conquests wide open for assault. Drusus is widely acclaimed as a saviour but many power figures view him as a dangerous warmonger and would-be usurper. 367.M39 The Transfiguration of Drusus: According to some sources, betrayed by agents of his rivals among Angevin’s generals, Drusus is attacked by a deadly assassin while rallying his depleted forces on Maccabeus Quintus and is seemingly slain, before rising again - an event many see as a true miracle and a clear mark of the Emperor’s favour. The Drusine Imperial Cult begins to flourish in his shadow, already revering him as a living saint, while shadowy agencies, some say belonging to the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition also bring new aid to his forces in the persecution of the Yu’vath and their allies (which include traitors within the Imperial’s own ranks). Almost by sheer force of personality and by independently rallying much of the Crusade’s forces to his own banner with tacit backing from the wider Imperial powers, (including the involvement of a sizable force from the Iron Hands Astartes Chapter). So empowered, Drusus forces the Angevin Crusade’s beginning the third and final great phase of conquests destroying the powers that controlled much of what would later be known as the Drusus marches in his honour, laying waste to as many worlds as he dominated. 370-610.M39 The Great Founding: Mass colonial expeditions from the overpopulated worlds of the distant Segmentum Solar, and from nearer afield in the troubled Mandragora and Gehenna Sectors arrive within the fledgling Calixis Sector, creating a great influx of population to the region. 372.M39 The Death of Angevin: Golgenna Angevin dies at his palace on Quaddis, the official judgement is natural causes, with rumours accounting his decline in health to advanced old age and a surfeit of fine living, darker stories persist of the Officio Assassinorum’s hand in matters as punishment for his latter failings. Drusus is named Lord Militant by wide acclaim in his stead (with both Departmento Munitorium and Inquisition backing) and as soon as a state period of mourning for the late Angevin is over, immediately sets to re-forging the regions military forces for a final counter attack into the regions of the Adrantis Nebula and remaining strongholds of the Yu’vath Hell Worlds. 380.M39 The Grant of The Lathes: In recognition of their invaluable assistance and heavy losses in the purging of the taint of the Adrantians, as well as their service to the Crusade in decades past, Drusus grants the Lathe system to be the sole domain of the Adeptus Mechanicus in perpetuity, and ratifies their claims to several other worlds and rights of free and unchecked passage through the stars the Crusade has conquered. By this act, the lords of Mars were bound in strength both to the fledgling sector and to his own banner. 384.M39 The Angevin Crusade officially Ends in the Birth of the Calixis Sector: With the final defeat of the xenos Yu’vath and the Bale Childer, and the Exterminatus of their homeworlds, the final serious organised resistance to Imperial Rule in the Calyx Expanse ends and Drusus declares the Crusade to be complete. Drusus installed with full rights and title by the Equerry Primaris of the High Lords of Terra as the first Lord Sector Calixis to much acclaim. Among his first acts are the confirming the world of Scintilla as his capital, the ratification of the great trade charters to the mercantile shipmasters and rising commercial powers that had maintained the Crusade, binding the sector’s life blood of trade and creating what would become the great Chartist families and first great houses. His other achievements include the creation of the sectors great legal code, the Corpus Presidium Calixis and the instillation of a Calixian Holy Synod at Tarsus on Scintilla. Full effective pacification of the sector will however consume much blood and material of the Imperial war machine for a further three centuries to come. 417.M39 The Death of Drusus: The first and greatest Lord Sector dies and is succeeded by Marshal Corin Shultus, his former aide-de-camp and distant kinsmen to the late Angevin. The final resting pace of Drusus’s mortal remains is kept a secret, although rumours circulate that he was taken back to Maccabeus Quintus to be interred at the site of his first “death”. Mass lamentation and unrest accompany the news of his passing and the entire sector undergoes a seven-year cycle of mourning. 502.M39 The Beatification of Saint Drusus: After nearly a century of deliberation the General Synod of Holy terra confirms sainthood on Drusus, whose cult and dogma had already flourished within the Calixis sector to become a dominating factor in the local Imperial Creed. 550-760.M39 The War of Hubris: The independent world of Sinophia fights a covert trade war with the burgeoning commercial powers of the Calixis Sector and is laid low. As a result in the years that follow, much of its population is repatriated to the sector itself, its hives emptying and Sinophia, now retains but a shadow of its former prominence and grandeur, nominally passing under the writ of the Lord sector Calixis, and condemned to long, slow economic starvation. 989.M39 THE DONIONIAN CRUSADE 123.M40 The Threefold Curse: Two heavily defended Battlefleet Calixis watch-stations and a sizable capital ship taskforce, lead by the grand cruiser Fire of Heaven, are destroyed by unknown assailants within a year in the outer reaches of the Hazeroth abyss, forcing an retrenchment, effectively shrinking the border of the sector and ending further military expansion in the region. The only clue to the cause is found carved on a bulkhead in the hulk of sentry-17, which reads, “The worms that walk have come for us all”. 387-401.M40 THE MACHARIAN CRUSADE 552-570.M40 The White Sorrows: Eldar corsairs, later known as the Cabal of the White Sorrow, plague the area of space known as the Periphery with a devastating series of raids. The corsairs are shattered and their threat ended at last when confronted and brought to battle by a force consisting of Battlefleet Calixis, Explorator and Rogue Trader forces (aided it is rumoured by unknown xenos forces) under the overall command of the Rogue Trader Kobras Aquairre. The battle turns when Aquairre’s flagship, The Son of Seth, successfully rams and boards the corsair flagship Altar of Torment, Kobras himself slaying the enemy’s Butcher Archon in single combat. 709.M40 Tanis is Lost: The thriving hive world of Tanis and its surrounding system, which had been an outer bulwark of the Calixis Sector’s power in the Hazeroth region, is visited by a unexplained phenomena in the shape of a baleful black “Tyrant Star” that presages destruction, madness and death. Within a period of weeks, the Tanis System is ravaged, resulting in over two billion dead or missing. Survivors are only found on the agri-moon of St. Astrid’s Fall, which itself is badly ravaged. The “Tanis incident” is covered up with full Inquisitorial authority and declared a forbidden subject on pain of death. Civil data is adjusted accordingly so that Tanis never existed in the public record. This event, taken with a long and erratic slew of other dark mysteries and a rising weight of deadly prophesy, leads to the formation of the current incarnation of the Tyrantine Cabal to investigate the matter and take whatever action is necessary to combat what was now classified as the phenomena of the Hereticus Tenebrae. 738.M40 THE 26TH (AND LAST TO DATE) SPACE MARINE FOUNDING 738-741.M40 The War of Brass: The hive worlds of the Gelmiro Cluster fall into sedition, following the charismatic leadership of a figure calling himself the “Emperor of Brass”, debasing themselves into the worship of the Ruinous Powers. Heavily militarised, the renegades quickly sponsor and arm rebel groups on nearby worlds and when counter-attacked, reveal the hand of dark forces from the Eye of Terror in their ranks. The so-called “War of Brass” that followed was comparably brief but bloody, involving forces drawn from across the sector, and the involvement of the Adeptus Astartes and the titans of Legio Venator, it rendered the once thriving worlds of Gelmiro blasted, rubble strewn rocks. Classified as war worlds and the haunt of murderous scav-mutants, renegades and wreakers ever since, while the reign of the Emperor of Brass is long over, the system is still a shunned no-man’s land to this day. 740-745.M40 THE SECOND VORTIGERN CRUSADE 098.M40 Mara Colonised: The ancient, frozen world of Mara in the Hazeroth Abyss is colonised, miners explore the worlds icy depths for rare and unique trace elements. 103.M41 The Birth of Ateanism: The arch-heretic Julius Ateanos “accidentally” creates the Eris Transform, a heresy that will claim thousands of souls and lives down the years that follow. 126.M41 The Dark Heresy: The Propheticum Hereticus Tenebrae; being a compilation of many sources, case studies and prognostications is compiled into a single archive of dark lore by the Tyrantine Cabal and housed in the depths of the Bastion Serpentis, (although rumours abound that is merely a version of some much earlier work of unknown origin). Its implications trouble the sleep of many great minds. 143-160.M41 THE GOTHIC WAR 191.M41 Mara Isolated: All contact with the colony on Mara is lost amid warp disturbances troubling the area. Later contact finds no trace of the former inhabitants. 211-226.M41 The Meritech Wars: The clans of the Merates Cluster secede from the Imperium, rallying many renegade factions to their cause, raiding deep into the sector and causing widespread disruption and anarchy. The wars, at their height, pose the greatest threat to the sector’s stability in generations and even threatens to provoke internecine conflict with the bordering Ixaniad Sector. Thanks to the rise in power of Myram Harvala as sector governor, the Meritech clans are crushed and the worlds of the cluster are scoured clean of life. In the aftermath, the tech-heretic conspiracy of the Logicians is proved to have been behind the war. 385.M41 The Seventeen Holy Martyrs: A small force of Adeptus Sororitas die to a woman defending the agri-colony of Gallowglass in the Malfi system from a cult of decay, slaying an incarnate daemon of great power in the process. A permanent shrine is raised to their honour in memoriam of this great deed. 389.M41 Tyrant Star Appears: The Asteroth Mining Colony in the Drusus Marches falls to heretical rebellion and waves of mass suicides following a visitation by the Tyrant Star. The colony is effectively destroyed, survivors flee to the nearby Locura system where they sow discord and unrest before a joint Inquisitorial and Adeptus Arbites purge of the refugees. 410-412.M41 The First Siege of Vaxanide: The Vaxanide system is besieged by an Ork raider fleet, the Ork forces also make planet fall to assault its hive cities but are swiftly repulsed. The Orks are eventually driven off by the Battlefleet Calixis, one sizable splinter force landing on the world of Ganf Magna. 428-430.M41 The Fall of the Tellurian Combine: The dominating commercial power of the Tellurian Combine is uncovered as a front from the malefic cult of the Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness. Such is the groups widespread power and infiltration, even of the Lucid Court, that rather a risk civil war and open purge, the Ordos Calixis declare a shadow war against the brotherhood, which lasts for three years and involves what is believed the largest employment of both the Offico Assassinorum and the Grey Knights in the sector’s history before its conclusion. An unforeseen side affect of the wide spread secret purges and fearful suspicion they create is a dramatic and long term weakening of the sector’s central government which has detrimental effects for centuries to come. 428-479.M41 The Reign of Terror on Malfi: The ascension of the House of Koba on Malfi results in the most tyrannical and brutal regime in the history of the Calixis Sector, and raises the spectre of succession and sector civil war, threatening the wresting, by covert and bloody means, of the seat of sector government from the then weak Lucid Court on Scintilla. The House of Koba falls at last by its own hand from betrayal within, leaving a power vacuum that leads to a twenty year period of strife, misrule and petty house wars on Malfi, ended only by a greater threat that rises from the tumult. 444.M41 THE FIRST WAR FOR ARMAGEDDON 499.M41 The Bloody Solstice on Malfi: The rise of the appallingly powerful cult of the Pilgrims of Hayte, forces an end to Malfi’s internal divisions at the cost of the near fall of that mighty world to annihilation. The Pilgrims of Hayte, while defeated, are not destroyed and live on to become a thorn in the side for the Calixis Sector till the present day and the source of a great many woeful atrocities. 503.M41 The Tyrant Star Appears: Snowden’s World suffers a visitation by the Tyrant Star leading to twenty days of riots and a mass famine that decimates the population. 507.M41 The Second Siege of Vaxanide: A second Ork invasion force centred around the Space Hulk designated Pinnacle of Savagery attacks the system. Although this force is considerably larger than the first, it is met with swiftly by Battlefleet Calixis and allied forces whose mass bombardment cause the hulk to break up and disintegrate before it can approach the hive world, although fierce fighting continues as some Ork forces make it through. 560.M41 The Devayne Incorporation: The writ of holy orders is removed from the Devayne Fraternity by the Synod Calixis, sighting the group’s worldly aspect and growing moral turpitude, forcing its slow rebirth into the entity known as the Devayne Incorporation, one of the most powerful and rigorously organised commercial powers in the sector. 609.M41 The Recovery of the Lucid Court: Lord Sector Larhanus Sult, called by many “The Great Conciliator”, is inaugurated and restores much power and prestige to the Lucid Court. He successfully pulls back executive authority to the office of the Lord Sector that had been slowly devolving to the Great Houses over the years, and massively expands the directly controlled military forces of his office and institutes aggressive reforms to the governance of Hive Sibellus. 623.M41 The Fall Narrow Incursion: The Fall Narrow mining outpost on 88 Tanstar is revealed to been secretly dominated by the Cryptos xenoform. 689.M41 THE CORINTH CRUSADE 703.M41 Haarlock Vanishes: Erasmus Haarlock, Rogue Trader, thought to be the last of his line, vanishes after completing the extermination of his bloody kin and leaving himself the sole-survivor of his clan. 724.M41 The Sutters Rock Outbreak: The mining asteroid colony of Sutters Rock becomes the first confirmed location where what will come to be called the Fydae Strain Virus is encountered. The plague runs rampant and the dead walk, leading to the loss of all 120,000 colonists in a matter of hours. The virus is a warp-contagion linked to the foul daemon-cult known as the Vile Savants. 731.M41 The Ascension of Marius Hax: The iron-handed Marius Hax becomes Lord Sector Calixis, after effectively ruling as the power behind the throne for the prior decades for his ailing and aged kinsman, Larhanus Sult. Subtle, clever and above all ruthless, and able to build on the achievements of his predecessor, Hax is arguably the strongest ruler the sector has seen for several centuries. 740.M41 The Manchenko Purge: A sizable portion of the Commercia Great House of the Manchenko Dynasty is found to be corrupt and sanctioned by Inquisitorial purge, leaving it a battered shadow of its former power, further assailed and tormented by its rival houses. The Manchenko endure however and spend the next decades slowly rebuilding their power. 742.M41 THE DAMOCLES GULF CRUSADE 742.M41 A Pattern Revealed: The Tyrantine Cabal conclusively identifies the “Calixian Pattern Killings” going back at least eleven hundred years. 742.M41 The Tyrant Star Appears: Sighting by Explorator vessels in the area of the Death World of Vigil. 742-770.M41 The Malygrisian Tech-Heresy: The militant Explorator Archmagos, Umbra Malygris, goes renegade after clashing with the High Fabricator of the Lathes, taking with him hundreds of adepts and followers and threatening a full dogmatic schism within the Machine Cult’s ranks within the sector. Hunted on all sides, Malygris becomes increasingly insane but refuses to flee the sector, hiding instead in its shadows and cultivating a conspiracy of sympathisers and traitors to aid him. The renegade unleashes blasphemous horrors and forbidden weapons seemingly at random in order to further his research or avenge himself on his enemies. His forces also plunder and attack Mechanicus facilities, exploratory bases and even rival tech-heretic forces in order to obtain their secrets. Eventually destroyed at the hands of the Mechanicus Dragon Secutarii. However, Malygrisan lore still exists to plague the Omnissiah’s cult to the present. 743.M41 Ice Station Mara: A mining penitentiary outpost is re-established on the frozen world of Mara in the Hazeroth Abyss. 745.M41 THE FIRST TYRANIC WAR BEGINS 748.M41 The Tyrant Star Appears: Plagues and an epidemic of madness grips the feral World of Endrite. 755.M41 THE SABBAT WORLDS CRUSADE BEGINS 768.M41 Mara Abandoned: The mining colony on Mara is abandoned amid great loss of life and the entire region of space around it is quarantined by Inquisitorial edict. 777.M41 The Treachery of Nephthys: Inquisitor Erya Nephthys, once the most promising of her generation, goes renegade and massacres a number of her peers in the very heart of the Tricorn Palace on Scintilla. The vilest of traitors, she attacks numerous other Imperial holdings and carves a bloody path cross the sector, prompting a blood hunt by the entire Ordos Calixis. She dies a third and final time at the hands of Witch Hunter Rykehuss and her ashes are interred in a sealed vault to insure her disposal is a permanent one. 784.M41 The Margin Crusade is Launched: Under holy writ by the Synod Obscurus and taking place far to the Calixis Sector’s Spinward border, a crusade is launched into the Margin region beyond the light of the Astronomicon to the galactic north. The Calixis Sector is called on to provide troops and material to the ongoing effort and grudgingly complies. Thirty years later the crusade still grinds bloodily on. 792.M41 The Astral Knives Cult declared Heretical: Long tolerated, the centuries old void born death cult of the Astral Knife is found to have become tainted by association with dark forces and declared heretical by the Holy Ordos. 799.M41 The Doom of the Ardent Seeker: The mission ship, Ardent Seeker, is ravaged by a false prophet of the Pilgrims of Hayte on the way to the shrine world of Maccabeus Quintus. Seven thousand worthy souls die in ways more hellish than the sane can imagine. 807.M41 Tyrant Star Appears: Zillman’s Domain suffers a visitation of the Tyrant Star. 807.M41 The Tranch Insurrection: A mutant uprising in the soot warrens of the minor industrialised hive world of Tranch rapidly develops into a planet-wide insurrections which topples the ruling class, the brutal Oligarchs of Tranch. The mutants have formed together into a unified faction calling itself the Pale Throng, led by a cabal of terrifyingly powerful witches and mutant-psykers known as the Shroud Council. As rumours of the successful rebellion spread, so do brushfire revolts and uprisings on other worlds in the sector, and the flames of malcontent are fanned. Lord Sector Hax realises the wider threat to Imperial order and declares a mass counter-invasion of the war-torn world to bring the rebellion to heel, calling on the Inquisition to dispose of the Shroud council, which they do, whilst Ordo Hereticus launches Operation Bellerophon to decapitate the mutant forces. At huge cost in lives and at the price of laying waste to much of Tranch, the Pale Throng is crushed, but its many factions manage to scatter off-world, while sympathisers still raise revolt in the pale Throngs name elsewhere. Although the war is officially over, the pacification of Tranch goes on, providing a bloody baptism of fire for many of the sector’s soldiers. 808.M41 The “Dance of the Dead” on Kalf: Mysterious cult activity on Kalf forces a notorious clash between differing Inquisitorial factions, leading to bloodshed and acrimony within the ranks of the Ordo Calixis. 810.M41 The Vervilix Disaster: After suffering serious malfunction in transit, the mass-troop conveyer Vervilix, far off course, makes a forced landing on the forbidden ice world of Mara. Heavy causalities ensue and the remaining survivors are taken into Inquisitorial custody. 811.M41 THE REEF STARS CRUSADE 811.M41 The Red Vaults of Luggnam: A small Adeptus Arbites taskforce, investigating evidence political corruption, murder and tithe-theft on the mining world of Luggnam, instead encounter the horrors perpetrated by the wanted arch-heretic Myrchella Sinderfell. In the aftermath, the Inquisition steps in and instigates a two year planet-wide witch-hunt to weed out recidivist elements. 812.M41 The Disappearance of Inquisitor Layran: The Inquisitor and his retinue of acolytes vanish en-masse while investigating rumour of a xenos conspiracy, peripherally connected to the so-called “Beast House” organisation on Fenksworld. Their loss prompts Ordo Xenos to place the entire, widespread trans-sector group under scrutiny, leading to an ongoing covert investigation of the Beast House and its mysterious master, Solkarn Senk. 815.M41 CURRENT DATE LINE: THE EVENTS OF SHATTERED HOPE, EDGE OF DARKNESS, ILLUMINATIONS, MAGGOTS IN THE MEAT AND PURGE THE UNCLEAN OCCUR CIRCA THIS YEAR. Category:Gallowglass